


At The Park

by sherlocked_little_hobbit



Series: Sopaul! [2]
Category: Real Life O_o
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked_little_hobbit/pseuds/sherlocked_little_hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yea I know nothing about trees</p></blockquote>





	At The Park

Sophie stretched her head backwards over the bench, looking up towards the trees. Surprisingly, since they were in England, a clear blue sky was visible through the canopy.   
“Wow,” Sophie contemplated to herself, “some trees are really massive…”  
“I know right!!” Paul yelled excitedly. “Trees are AWESOME! I love trees!”  
“Yes Paul, I know,” Sophie sighed. Paul looked offended at her dismissive comment.   
“But… do you not love trees??” Paul questioned.   
“Eh. They're alright I suppose…”  
“Dammit Sophie! I have to make you love trees!!” Paul cried.

He grabbed her hand and ran to the tree that Sophie had been looking at. He explained all about it, trying to make it seem as fascinating as possible. He talked about the pattern of the bark, the width of the trunk, the shape and size of the leaves, the consistency and the position of the leaves and many other things. Sophie wondered how much of his life was spent looking at trees. She was only half listening, but she still thought it was adorable how enthusiastic he was. 

“Oi! Sophie!” Paul said, stopping her staring. “Are you even listening?”  
“Uh, yeah,” Sophie replied, not wanting to disappoint him. She tried repeating a few sentences of information back to him - she hoped she was correct.   
“Yay you remembered everything!!” Paul said happily. Sophie looked into Paul’s cute, clear grey eyes and was trapped in them for what felt like several minutes. Eventually, Paul realised what was going on and smiled affectionately. He stared back into Sophie’s deep brown eyes, wrapping his arms around her neck. They moved their faces closer, still keeping eye contact. Their lips met and Sophie shut her eyes, enjoying the sensation.

They pulled away, and Paul was still smiling brightly at her. Sophie took his hand and they started walking back to the bench. Sitting together, holding hands, they watched the clouds together. Paul thought that most of them looked like trees, and Sophie loved that. After a while, they felt like they shouldn't simply spend the entire time just sitting there. Sophie asked for Paul to show her some more trees, so that's what they spent the rest of the afternoon doing. 

After watching the fiery warm sunset, they hugged and said their farewells. They both agreed to spend more time like that together; anywhere else, there were too many people spectating but today they had felt completely alone and free.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea I know nothing about trees


End file.
